This disclosure relates to methods of assembling and/or manufacturing flow-assisted batteries. More specifically, it relates to methods for assembling and/or manufacturing magnetic devices for producing electrolyte flow in flow-assisted batteries.
As the world population increases and the available resources are finite, energy production and storage is of paramount importance to the modern contemporary society. An important class of energy storage systems is represented by rechargeable batteries, also known as secondary batteries, secondary electrochemical cells or secondary cells. Secondary batteries represent an excellent class of electrical energy storage technologies for matching energy consumption with production, especially for the integration of renewable sources; however the development of secondary batteries is limited in part by the available materials (e.g., electrodes, electrolyte, etc.) and strategies for assembling such batteries.
A special type of secondary batteries are flow-assisted batteries, wherein an electrolyte solution is circulated around the electrodes (e.g., anode, cathode), and the circulation of the electrolyte solution may provide a means for recharging the battery. Conventional battery designs of flow-assisted batteries generally have a pump located outside a battery tank holding the electrodes (e.g., anodes, cathodes), which battery tank is equipped with tubing and tube fittings for transporting an electrolyte solution between the battery tank and an outside auxiliary tank that contains electrolyte solution. Some drawbacks of these conventional battery designs of flow-assisted batteries include a high cost operation; safe containment of the electrolyte solution is at risk due to tubing and tube fittings; pumping energy costs are higher due to friction in the tubing, tube fittings, and inlet and outlet ports, and a complex design.
Primary batteries may also benefit from flowing or agitated electrolyte (e.g., flow-assisted primary batteries). A nonlimiting example of flow-assisted primary batteries includes flow batteries used in underwater torpedoes.
As such, there exists a need for improved designs and devices for producing electrolyte flow in flow-assisted batteries and methods of making same.